Life of a Kunoichi
by Otaku Goddess 777
Summary: Yuki Kotara is the Jinchuriki of Shikara, the Jubi no Okami, Wolf of 10 tails. This upon being Konoha's most elitle at age 16 makes her a prime target for experiments and the biju stealing Akatsuki. But someone may have ulterior motives for pursuing her... She is also placed on team 7 with Naruto and Sasuke. M for language. KabutoxOc Fluff.


Life of a kunoichi

Chapter 1

The Truth Behind Her Strength.

_18 years ago, the Juubi no Okami, Wolf of ten tails, attacked Konoha, killing several people, Including several children's Parents. The beast was stopped When a Brave Kunoichi Sealed it withing her newborn daughter. The Kunoichi's name was Kitsune Kotara, the Spirited Dragon._

_I am all Alone_

_No-one understands my pain_

_A Jinchuriki_

_Yuki Kotara._

"Please, tell me what I must do." Yuki asked. Anko shook her head. "You're not ready yet. I'll let you know when you are." "Anko-sensei…." Yuki said. "Yuki. You'll be ready soon. I promise you." Yuki nodded. She began training only to be interrupted. "Shit!" Anko said. "Anko-sensei?" "Yuki, go. Run." Yuki stood still, her eyes had widened. "S-sensei, b-behind you!" Yuki said, pointing. Anko's eyes widened. "Run!" Yuki turned and fled. "You won't find her. She's too good at hiding, Orochimaru." Anko said. "Impossible!" Anko smirked. "You've always underestimated me. You'll come to regret that." Anko said. She whipped around. They fought, Anko had been . Orochimaru took on her form. He turned and dashed after Yuki. He didn't know that Anko had used a shadow clone, which vanished the second he left. Yuki was hiding in the woods. She sensed Anko nearby. "Sensei?" "Yuki. It's okay. He's gone." Orochimaru said. "...LIAR!" Yuki punched him in the gut. "You're not Anko-sensei." Yuki said. "Clever little brat." Orochimaru said, relasing the Transformation. Yuki growled ferally. "So the rumors are true." Orochimaru said. "Rumors?" Yuki asked, confused. "You don't know?" Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't ask if I knew, jackass." Orochimaru smirked. "You're the Jubi no Okami. The 10-tailed wolf. You killed Anko's Parents!" Yuki began to cry. "No!" She couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. "Yuki!" Anko said. "Sensei!" "Yuki, I never blamed you." Anko said. "That's pretty cruel Anko, filling her head with lies." "Urusai!" Anko shouted. Yuki dashed off, tears falling from her eyes. "Yuki!" Anko called. But Yuki ignored her. "Yuki!" Anko dashed after her student. Yuki scrambled up a tree, crying. Anko sighed and gave up. Orochimaru calmly walked into the clearing. Anko groaned.

"You got some nerve walking in here." Anko said. Yuki sobbed silently. Anko and Orochimaru fought. Anko had her back against a tree. "Yuki's just like me." Orochimaru said. "And how," Anko said, pulling a kunai out of her leg, "is she anything like you?" Anko demanded. "She's going to take revenge on this village." Anko threw her kunai. Orochimaru swatted it aside with ease. "That's how beasts are." Anko looked up at her former sensei. "You know something. You're right." Anko said. _It's true. Anko-sesnsei... she never truely believed in me. _Yuki thought. "That is how beasts are. How_ you_ are." Anko said. "Huh?" Yuki's voice was so soft that neither of them heard it. "But Yuki is nothing like that. Nothing like _you. _She is a true citizen of Konohagakure. She is Yuki Kotara!" Anko said. Yuiki sobbed. "I was going to save you for last, but now I think I'll kill you first instead." Orochimaru said, pulling out the Kusanagi. "Time to die." Anko smiled and looked down. _I never thought it would end like this. _Anko thought. "NO!" Yuki shouted. She sprang, punching Orochimaru in the face. He fell backwards several feet. He glared at Yuki, wiping the blood from his lip. "I may not be a beast, but if you lay a finger on my sensei," _*Anime close up*_ "I'll kill you!" Yuki's voice was feral. "...That's my student." Anko said. "Beat it freak." Yuki grolwed, her eyes turning silver. He fled. Yuki smiled. "Hakuchi." Upon hearing that word, he stopped. "I heard that." Yuki smiled. "You were meant to." Orochimaru turned. "10-talis brat." Yuki narrowed her silver eyes. "Anata no fakku!" Anko's eyes widened. "Yuki!"

"I'll be back." Yuki smirked. "I plan on it!" Yuki shouted. Orochimaru glared at her before fleeing again. "Coward." Yuki said simply. "Yuki, it's time." Anko told Yuki everything. "You need to go to Mount Ryunari." Yuki nodded. "Okay sensei. I'll go." Yuki said. She Kuchiyosed a dragon. "Reversed Summon?" Shiroku guessed. Yuki nodded. The Dragon Reverse summoned her. "You will spend the next 10 years here." 10 years!?" Yuki cried. She was 6. "I'll be 16 when I can return!" Yuki shouted. "Exactly. You need that time to train and tame your Biju." Yuki grumbled. "Fine." She said, irk scribbling. Yuki spent the next few eeks training. "Try to tame your biju." Yuki did. She finally managed to tame Shikara, but it took about 2-3 years. Yuki trained restlessly. She learned to control her Biju transformation. And she learned techniques that were very advanced. She learned about her bloodline, and discovered she had all 5 chakra natures. She learned a very special Kekkei Genkai. Spirit Style. She spent time learning to control it as well. Finally, she could return to Konoha. "Take this." Shirokusaid, giving her a sword in a bejewled scabbord made of silver silk. "A katana?" Shiroku nodded. Yuki took the sword, appropreatly named the Dragon's Blade, and returned to Konoha. "Yuki." Anko said when she returned. "Anko-sensei!" Yuki glomped her. "Nice to see you to." Yuki smiled. "I'm placing you on a new team, as there is nothing left for me to teach you." Anko said. Yuki nodded. "Wakarimashita, Anko-sensei." Yuki said, bowing. Anko bowed back. Yuki sighed and got some lunch.


End file.
